Virgen a los ,censurado,  años
by Vismur
Summary: Gabriel y Balthazar encuentran un secreto de Lucifer.


_Autores:__heshipsj2 alias también Mr. Cuico (del LJ) y vismur_

_Pareja: Sam/Lucifer (Con al aparición estelar de Gabriel y Baltazhar)_

_Género: PWP, Romance, comedia. __Oneshot_

_Advertecias: Virgen!Lucifer, PWP, Druggy!Sam._

_Rating: NC-17._

_C. Plabaras: +6,000_

_Notas: Cuando se vino esta idea, no hubo como detenerla, fue maravilloso y divertido escribirla, y fue un placer colaborar con heshipsj2, gracias._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**VIRGEN A LOS (CENSURADO) AÑOS**

Todo el mundo posee secretos, unos más peligrosos que otros, unos más vergonzosos, y otros posiblemente difíciles de creer. Pero los había, ocultos en algún lugar del universo, ansiosos por ser descubiertos y desentrañados; ya que no importa el lugar donde se escondieran, ni por cuantos años fueran dados por perdidos, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. Eso es algo definitivo.

Eso definitivamente debió saberlo un ser altamente poderoso y temido, quien en su juventud poseía algo que los humanos llamamos en la actualidad como diario, algo completamente fuera de las líneas de esta clase de seres, pero él poseía.

Este documento, que por milenios fue escrito, y oculto bajo las miradas de sus hermanos, ya sea por el contenido de planes de futuro, o de cosas simples en su vida diaria como pensamientos, pero nadie podía verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, si quería seguir teniendo la vida tranquila que poseía.

Así que los escondió en el único lugar donde se suponía nadie llegaría a el; en una caja al lado del trono de su Padre, ya que nadie entra ahí.

Y estuvo seguro, incluso cuando se rebeló, siendo encerrado en una jaula en el infierno y siendo liberado después de muchos años. Que nadie encontraría la pequeña caja, única protectora de todas sus verdades. Porque siendo un ángel, no iba a simplemente a ponerse a escribir en el, era un diario especial que solo los ángeles podían abrir y que él escribía conforme sus pensamientos, el mismo elegía que pensamientos poner en el y cuales no.

Claro, hasta que dos ángeles entrometidos decidieron explorar un poco el lugar donde ningún ángel entraba y se encontraron con su secreto.

- Esto sigue tan solo como entonces – dijo Gabriel mientras observaba la gran sala donde en tiempos memorables su padre se encontraba, ahora solo era un viejo recuerdo.

- Entonces, ¿Para que entramos? – preguntó Balthazar viendo cada uno de los detalles de la sala, a la cual nunca había estado, solo los arcángeles y ángeles de gran nivel habían podido tener ese privilegio.

- Curiosidad – dijo el arcángel con una sonrisa traviesa mientras aparecía una barra de chocolate de la nada, y le daba un gran mordisco.

Como no había nadie que pudiera sacarlos, Balthazar empezó a husmear, una oportunidad como esta no se desaprovechaba nunca, encontrando cosas como un piedrecilla interesante de color azul, una lanza muy antigua y una esfera que parecía contener una parte del universo, Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el trono donde su Padre solía sentarse, era simple pero estético al mismo tiempo, excepto una parte de la base, que era una cosa horrible, parecía estar algo escondida, pero desde su ángulo era visible.

Balthazar simplemente se acercó a esta parte, ante una ceja levantada de Gabriel, supuso que no muchos se acercaron a la pieza, una vez que tomo la cosa horrorosa se dio cuenta que no era parte del trono.

- ¿Una caja? – preguntó con una ceja levantada, en ese proceso cayo una clase de libro de esta, ya que estaba demasiado vieja para soportar el cambio brusco de lugar.

Gabriel fue quien tomo un el libro, que poseía una clase de portada de cuero muy maltratado, las hojas estaban hechos de papiros amarillentos y frágiles, todo arrugado y viejo, el arcángel echó con cuidado una ojeada dándose cuenta de que estaba escrito en enochian y que la tinta parecía sangre seca, sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

-Esto es de… - murmuró Gabriel, reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar. Entonces perdió toda su atención en el dulce que había estado comiendo segundos atrás. Baltazhar elevó una ceja, acercándose a su hermano por el hombro.

La verdad es que no entendía la sorpresa de Gabriel, a él no le parecía nada del otro mundo, pero sí su hermano se emocionaba….

- Déjame ver - le arrancó el diario de las manos de su hermano quien solo gruñó un sorpresivo "¡Hey!". Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Gabriel que le miraba con molestia y comenzó a leer en voz alta.- "Hoy me he encontrado con Cleopatra (en realidad me invocó…de nuevo) me ha presionado nuevamente, ella dice que daría lo que fuera por sentir a alguien como yo dentro de ella ¿Es que no se cansa de incordiarme con sus idiotas palabras? Ya es la quinta vez que me invoca y está siendo un poco molesto, si esto sigue así terminare escondiendo una cobra en sus sabanas para que se muera de una vez"-

- Yo quería leer eso - fingió un puchero Gabriel dándole un mordisco a su dulce. Baltazhar rio entre dientes ignorando a su hermano.

- Avancemos un poco… - y avanzó unas cuantas páginas con sus dedos hasta detenerse en una página cualquiera.- "Estoy en Francia, bueno en realidad solo una parte mía, esto de estar metido en una jaula no es nada divertido. En fin, me encontré con…Gabriel"- Balthazar elevó una mirada extraña y se giró hacía su hermano-¿Tu sabes de quien es esto?-le preguntó, Gabriel rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Piensa hermanito…"Jaula"- le remarcó con sarcasmo, estaba chupando una piruleta de color rojo.

Entonces Baltazhar parpadeó emitiendo un leve "oh". Mientras volvía sus ojos al diario y continuaba leyendo.- "Me llevó a uno de sus lugares favoritos, conociendo a Gabriel sabía que era uno de esos lugares donde las mujeres se reúnen para darle placer a los hombres….¿Como era que se…? Burdeles, eso"- Balthazhar no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa - Siempre tan promiscuo hermano mío - dijo mirando a Gabriel.

Gabriel sonrió maliciosamente – Culpable -

Baltazhar siguió leyendo, con la mirada puesta en las letras de color sangre.- "Una se me acerco dijo que no me cobraría nada…. Le dije que no y me dio una cachetada, entonces la maté" - Baltazhar volvió a reír emitiendo un breve "wow" y entonces continuó - Son tan molestas, no entiendo esto de los hombres… Incluso Gabriel y otros de mis hermanos lo han probado… A mi no me interesa, semejante estupidez"- Baltazhar parpadeó por unos segundos, mirando a Gabriel.

- Así que nuestro hermano es tan puro como la Virgen María - murmuró Gabriel aun con la piruleta en la boca - Ya decía yo que era demasiado oscuro, incluso para ser Satanás -

Baltazhar suspiró levemente - No es que le importe al parecer - dando una última mirada al lugar y dando un paso hacía el trono de su padre - En fin, dejemos esto donde estaba y larguémonos, tengo una cena a la que atender –

Pero Gabriel fue un poquito más rápido y le quitó el diario de las manos - Oh nada de eso, tenemos un deber aquí hermanito - le dijo ojeando la portada del diario -

Baltazhar rodó los ojos - ¿En serio?, Porqué ahora mismo mi deber es ir a por una copa de vino blanco y buscar alguna chica por ahí, ya sabes, de esas bien inteligentes y voluptuosas -

Gabriel le sacó la lengua, ya sin la piruleta en la boca - Ya, que a mí también me gustaría pero tenemos una misión aquí Balthy. Papi nos la ha encomendado - le sonrió con burla.

El otro simplemente elevó otra ceja - ¿Intentar desvirginar a un ángel con más de mil millones de años? -

- Si eso hace que Lucy deje de intentar destruir todo lo que tiene enfrente de él, entonces no es tan mala idea. Prefiero tenerlo más preocupado de las faldas de las chicas que de destruir el mundo -

Y a Baltazhar no le quedó de otra que aceptar, después de todo si Lucifer nunca había conseguido _eso _entonces Gabriel tal vez tenía razón, era su deber como hermano ayudarle.

Viendo que ninguno iba a ponerse de acuerdo del método, cada quien decidió tomar su propio plan, en igual manera para abarcar más terreno en caso del que él otro fallase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primero en intentarlo fue Balthazar, quien poseía cierta sabiduría en el tema, y para empezar con su hermano mayor suponía un buen inicio.

Rastreo la Gracia de su hermano, cosa que no debería ser tan fácil, pero que se volvió un poco menos complicado de lo esperado, al final lo encontró en California, ¿Qué hacia en California? , ignorando su curiosidad, se traslado al lugar, apareciendo en un sonido de alas en lo que parecía un gran edificio abandonado, rodeado de un docena de demonios.

Balthazar rodo los ojos hastiado, su hermano al parecer siempre viajaba con su sequito.

- Pero que sorpresa, si es mi hermano Balthazar – la agradable voz de Lucifer lleno la habitación, apareciendo detrás de una pared - ¿A que se debe su visita? – pregunto jovialmente, para quien no lo conociera, creería que era una persona social y amigable.

"Si claro" pensó con sarcasmo en ángel, e ignorando todo sentido de supervivencia al acercarse al arcángel amigablemente, después de todo tenia una misión.

Los demonios empezaron a gruñir molestos pero Lucifer les ordeno silencio, estos obedecieron.

- Entonces, ¿Vienes a unirte a mi? – preguntó poniendo un poco más de seriedad.

- ¿Por qué crees que vengo por eso? – Su hermano mayor levanto una ceja - ¿No puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano? – pregunto pasando un brazo por el hombro del mayor, Lucifer puso una cara de promesa de mucho dolor si no se explicaba en ese instante.

- Balthazar – y su voz fue la confirmación.

- Bien, al grano – y en un sonido de plumas, ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando aparecieron de nuevo, el cielo era nocturno, y las calles tenían una arquitectura más antigua, Lucifer estaba a punto de preguntar y torturar a Balthazar de lo que había hecho.

- Vamos Lucy, tenemos una reservación – mencionó Balthazar empujándolo de la espalda a un edificio de tres pisos de color café oscuro, tenía un letrero en… ¿Italiano?, si italiano, pero no pudo leer que decía porque ya se encontraba adentro.

Varias mujeres en provocativas prendas dirigieron su vista a los recién llegados, soltando algunas risitas y miradas coquetas.

- Bienvenido al cielo – menciono con diversión Balthazar mientras empezaba a caminar entre las chicas.

- Balthazar, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunto Lucifer mirando a todos lados bastante enfadado.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – señalando a las mujeres, tomo a una de la cintura y sujeto suavemente su mentón – Necesitas desestresarte y que mejor lugar que este, lo mejor de lo mejor – el arcángel estaba a punto de irse de ahí, pero la mujer mas valiente del grupo se acercó a él.

- Hey cariño – ella saludo abrazándolo por la espalda – No seas tímido, sabemos lo que hacemos – y para su punto, la mano femenina toco superficialmente su bulto entre las piernas, bueno de su recipiente, pero que ahora era suyo, así que no fue una sorpresa que el lugar empezara a congelarse porque Lucifer estaba enfadado, Balthazar en un dos por tres aplico el dicho, más vale aquí corrió, que aquí que aquí quedo; y fue un milagro haber escapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez Baltazhar volvió con Gabriel, quien estaba en un cine totalmente vacío viendo su siempre amada y querida serie de películas porno "Casa erótica" con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz. Gabriel ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, viendo las curvas de todas esas mujeres y de repente echando un vistazo al cuerpazo de esos hombres.

¿Cómo es que a Lucifer no le interesaba el sexo?

- Gabriel - le llamó Baltazhar desde atrás. El arcángel ya sabía lo que ese llamado significa, que Baltazhar había fallado y ahora le tocaba a él.

- Por eso siempre tienes que dejar que los hermanos mayores se ocupen de todo Balthy - le sonrió Gabriel, girándose a él al tiempo que desde la pantalla se oían los gemidos de una mujer, bastante estruendosos por cierto.

Baltazhar rodó los ojos y se acercó a Gabriel, echándole una mirada a la pantalla - Como sea, te toca. Yo me quedare disfrutando tu película - y le robó el tazón de sus manos.

-Esto será tan divertido.-murmuró Gabriel.

Y en tan solo un chasquido de dedos, Gabriel se esfumó y bueno, Baltazhar se quedó viendo la película.

Cuando Gabriel apareció frente a él, estaba muy ocupado pensando en como hacer que Sam terminara aceptando ser su recipiente, no solo por qué quería acabar con la asquerosa humanidad de una vez sino porque tenía la extraña sensación de hacer que Sam estuviera cerca de él, lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie pudiera tocarlo ni hablarle sino solamente él. Especialmente su odioso hermano mayor _Dean._

"Dios hasta su nombre es estúpido" pensó Lucifer.

- Hey - le llamó Gabriel, estaba frente a él pero aparentemente Lucifer ni se dio cuenta, porque claro, estaba pensando en Sam.

Y Lucifer no estaba para fingir amabilidad o diversión, la extraña visita de Baltazhar no hizo sino ponerle de nervios. Aunque su enojo se calmó un poco cuando hizo que los cuerpos de todas esas prostitutas estallaran en muchos pedacitos. Oh sí, eso fue tan placentero.

- ¿Qué quieres Gabriel? - le preguntó pasándose una mano por el rostro. Sin ánimos para lidiar con el bromista de sus hermanos.

- Oh nada, ya sabes solo pasaba por el vecindario.- le sonrió graciosamente -Traerte una lasaña de esas que te gustan, tal vez unas cabezas humanas. Sé que te encantan - dijo aun sonriente.

Lucifer le miró mal, tal vez demasiado mal y entonces Gabriel se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Baltazhar? Están mas insoportables que de costumbre.-

- No es que tu seas Hannah Montana hermanito - le contestó con sarcasmo - En fin al grano, sabemos de tu pequeño problemita y queremos ayudar.- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo una mirada seria.

- "¿Problemita?" - parpadeó Lucifer.

Gabriel elevó una ceja maliciosa, dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna de Lucifer.- Oh ya sabes, ese pequeñín que tan solo quiere jugar un rato, pobrecito que nunca ha probado el sexo -

El rostro de Lucifer se hizo añicos - Tú… -

Gabriel hizo un movimiento con los dedos, haciendo que un pequeño libro apareciera entre sus manos, el rostro de Lucifer palideció - jamás lo había hecho - en sorpresa.- Oh es que tu diario es como la prensa rosa, no puedes para de leerlo –

- ¿Es que esa cosa aun se escribe? - preguntó en voz baja, Gabriel le sonrió- Dámelo -

Gabriel solo chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, entonces estaban en su departamento, bueno el del conserje. La luz poco nítida, música suave por todo el lugar y una cama en forma de corazón enfrente de ellos.

Una mujer y un hombre desnudos totalmente se estaban toqueteando el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirar al señor del mal.

- Gabriel – advirtió Lucifer.

- Vamos hermano, ¿No te llama la atención las dulces curvas de una mujer? – Preguntó señalándola, mientras el hombre pasaba una mano por un seno, provocando un suspiro - ¿O la musculatura perfectamente ejercitada de un hombre? – la mujer paso suavemente sus uñas por todo el abdomen del mencionado, quien se arqueo – ¿O la forma en la que se tocan? – el hombre tomo a la chica y empezó a rozar sus sexos entre si, aun sin penetrarla.

Lucifer lucia un poco distante viendo la imagen, porque de forma fugaz se imagino esa clase de escena con un chico de gran altura, buen cuerpo, y ojos castaños.

Gabriel sonrió triunfador, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano.

- Vamos hermano – empujando al diablo a la cama, si Gabriel hubiera sabido que con eso Lucifer iba a salir de su trance, no lo hubiera hecho, porque en un santiamén el lugar empezó a quemarse, el tramposo opto por la mejor opción, salvar su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Gabriel con furia, una furia que no era muy usual en él. Con ese grito Baltazhar paró la película y se giró hacía él, parpadeando.

- Hermano, tienes fuego en el brazo.- le dijo acercándose hacía él, Gabriel abrió los ojos en sorpresa y comenzó a sacudir el brazo, arrojándose al piso ante la mirada graciosa de Baltazhar. Una vez el fuego se apagó, su mirada era aun peor.

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa?, Joder si esos humanos estaban para comérselos - soltó aun con rabia mientras Baltazhar solo le palmeó el hombro.

- Ay hermano, es que Lucifer es demasiado complicado, te dije que no nos metiéramos en esto - habló en voz suave, en el fondo sabía que todo terminaría en esto.

- ¡NO! - gritó Gabriel, como si fuera un niño y estuviera frente a una gran injusticia.- Tiene que haber una manera, algo…¡Alguien! Ni si quiera Lucifer es tan frío como no desear a alguien, esa persona tiene que existir Baltazhar - le aseguró el arcángel. Sus ojos eran decididos.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era más por una cosa de orgullo que por de verdad ayudar a Lucifer, Gabriel siempre había sido así. Como un niño pequeño, entonces se cuestionaba quien era en realidad el hermano mayor aquí.

-Vale vale, veamos que dice el diario, vamos dámelo - extendió la mano hacía su hermano quien solo sacudió la cabeza y le entregó el diario de mala gana - Bueno, se supone que Lucifer aun lo sigue escribiendo, aun cuando no quiere… - murmuró pasando página por página - Solo tenemos que buscar los pensamientos más recientes y ya…. -

- Veamos quien es el que calienta a nuestro hermanito - murmuró Gabriel.

Baltazhar ignoró el comentario y solo siguió cambiando de página, hasta que se detuvo un casi una de las últimas, se puso a leer con atención y en silencio. Hasta que una expresión de total sorpresa lo invadió.- Oh por Dios…-

Gabriel le miró con confusión -¿Qué? ¿Quién es?-le preguntó pero Baltazhar no espabiló así que solo le arrancó el diario de sus manos, leyendo las páginas del diario.

Su expresión no tenía precio - Me tienes que estar jodiendo… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en una cacería simplemente para evitar el stress de tanto apocalipsis de mierda, la cual no estaba yendo como lo habían planeado exactamente, en resumidas cuentas: Les estaban dando una paliza.

- ¡Vamos Sammy! – gritó Dean preparando su arma, en los últimos momentos habían llegado a un plan de acción para erradicar a los ocho demonios que los rodeaban - ¡Cas! – el ángel apareció para ayudarlos mientras Sam arrancaba la garganta de uno de los victimarios.

- ¡Dean! – gritó Sam para que Dean se quitara antes de que lo atacaran por la espalda, el rubio así lo hizo, mientras Sam apuñalaba en el pecho a otro demonio y Cas fulminaba otros dos.

En pocos segundos la acción había terminado.

- Malditos – se quejó Dean, empezando a respirar con normalidad.

Cuando aparecieron más demonios en la puerta, Sam frunció el ceño y Dean se quejo enfadado.

Pero antes de que estos se acercaran, se escucho un chasquido y desaparecieron.

- ¿Lo que…? – empezó a preguntar Dean, cuando el sonido de dos ángeles se escucho.

- Hola chicos – saludo Gabriel guiñando el ojo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Sam confundido.

- Diviértanse – dijo Gabriel a Dean y Castiel con una sonrisa burlona ante los ojos anonadados de estos.

- ¿Qué...? – Sam no pudo preguntar su pregunta porque Balthazar lo tomo del brazo y con tan solo un chasquido de dedos desaparición en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No pueden dejar de joderme un rato?, Joder - se quejó Lucifer mientras sus hermanos lo arrastraban de un brazo hacía una gran puerta de madera y de color rojo.

Los otros dos no contestaron y solamente lo soltaron cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, a solo unos pasos para abrirla, entonces se giraron a mirarle - Vale, la cagamos, mandándote a prostíbulos y ofreciéndote tríos, vale lo sabemos - habló Gabriel por ambos, mientras Baltazhar solo asentía.

- Pero sabemos que tienes una pequeña atracción por Sam Winchester.- soltó Baltazhar haciendo que el mismo demonio se tensara y bajara la mirada.

-E...Eso…-

Gabriel rodó los ojos - No empieces Lucy, está bajo un hechizo así que no recordara nada de lo que pasé esta noche y créeme - levantó una ceja maliciosa - Está más que dispuesto - Baltazhar rio entre dientes al tiempo que Lucifer hundía la mirada más en el suelo.

- Te dejaremos solo entonces, disfrútalo hermanito - le sonrió Baltazhar y en menos de un segundo ambos ángeles desaparecieron.

Sus manos estaban sudando, era la maldita humanidad de Nick que no se callaba. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era más que cosa de él. Sam Winchester estaba en el otro lado, esperándole. Jamás había pensando en el sexo, lo consideraba demasiado de humanos.

Pero era Sam Winchester….

Su gracia, su gracia le pertenecía a ese humano incluso cuando eran enemigos en el campo de batalla su gracia le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Sam Winchester tenía un rostro adorable, a sus propios ojos era adorable, como un pequeño cachorrito. Además de su cabello, más de una vez había querido tocarlo y solo lo lograba en las pesadillas de Sam, solo entonces podía tocarlo.

Y Lucifer quería tocarlo.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta lentamente, y apenas se abrió por completo Sam Winchester desnudo, con todo su muscular pecho, brazos y piernas al aire. Solo con un par de calzoncillos muy diminutos que tapaban su hombría y que al mismo tiempo, pedían ser desgarrados con desesperación. Estaba seguro que debía de haber una cama o algo más pero la verdad, no pudo concentrarse en eso, solo en Sam.

Entonces comenzó a sudar aun más, sin saber que decir o hacer. Nunca había hecho algo así.

- Estás aquí - dijo Sam con una sonrisa suave corriendo hasta Lucifer y abrazándolo y depositando su cabeza en el hombro de este- Por fin, te he extrañado tanto –

Lucifer no reacciono, el pecho de Sam Winchester contra el suyo lo estaba volviendo loco, su corazón se aceleró, sus respiración se hizo mas fuerte. Entonces Sam se alejó unos centímetros, mirándole - ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó con suavidad.- ¿Lucifer? –

- Sam - alcanzó a balbucear.

- Te he estado esperando tanto Lucifer, tienes que tocarme.- le murmuró con suavidad acercándose hasta su odio - Sentirte dentro de mí, ahora mismo –

El tono en el que Sam le estaba hablando hizo que su miembro se endureciera, a tal punto que pudo sentir el miembro de Sam, el cual se estaba comenzando a endurecer también.

-Sam… -

Su boca fue callada por un beso de Sam, tan caliente y húmedo, su lengua era follada de tal manera por la de Sam que en algún punto se encontró apretando más a Sam contra él, haciendo que el beso fuera más pasional, intimo, erótico.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus brazos por la espalda de Sam, llegando hasta su trasero, presionando sus nalgas con posesividad. Sam rompió el beso, gimiendo ligeramente ante el toque de Lucifer. Casi automáticamente comenzó a restregarse contra Lucifer, buscando endurecer el miembro de Lucifer aún más, para que supiera cuanto lo necesitaba. Lucifer no dejo de acariciar sus nalgas, aun cubiertas por la tela del calzoncillo.

No podía dejar de gemir y gruñir por el obsceno ritmó de Sam contra él, era demasiado caliente, demasiado necesitado.- Te necesito Lucifer, te necesito.- le murmuró una vez más. Lucifer cerró los ojos, subiendo sus manos un poco e introduciéndolas bajo el calzoncillo blanco de Sam, el castaño gimió al sentir sus manos duras contra sus nalgas.

Eran tan blandas, podría tocarlas todo el día con todo el placer del mundo. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Sam, oliendo su esencia, olía tan bien. No podría describirlo - Hueles tan bien Sam….Tan… -

- ¡Lucifer! - gimió Sam una vez más.

El ángel caído siguió presionando, recorriendo las suaves pero musculosas nalgas de Sam con sus dedos, deslizándolos levemente hasta su entrada, rozándola - No toques ahí…Aun no…- gimió Sam por lo bajo.

Entonces por fin abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Sam que le miraban con mucha necesidad pero inocencia a la vez - ¿Qué quieres entonces? - le preguntó.

Sam sonrió, acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios - Vamos a la cama -

Sonrió, de verdad estaba sonriendo. Porque le excitaba lo que parecía venir, Sam se veía tan dócil, tan gentil. No como el muchacho de cara enojada que siempre le miraba mal y se negaba a aceptarle. Era otro.

Y no le importaba, porque se dejaría disfrutar una noche así.

Sam le quitó la camisa, mas bien la camisa de Nick que era de color olivo y con rayas negras y la lanzó al piso. Dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, entonces Sam le volvió a besar, disfrutando esos labios que le ofrecían. Una vez cortó el beso, Sam le tomó de la mano, guiándolo lentamente hasta la cama. Sam le dejó enfrente del colchón mientras este se recostaba.

- Quítate las botas - le dijo con suavidad y así lo hizo. Comenzó a desabrocharse los vaqueros cuando la voz de Sam le interrumpió - Aun no, no todavía –

Lucifer le miro en confusión por unos segundos, al tiempo que Sam se estiraba, deslizando lentamente su ropa interior por sus caderas hasta sus muslos, lanzando la tela al otro lado del cuerpo - Ven aquí - le murmuró.

Lucifer obedeció, estirándose con sus brazos sobre el colchón solo con sus vaqueros puestos y el cinturón algo desabrochado, además de un notable bulto entre sus piernas. Sam se le acercó, besándole en los labios una vez mas, hundiendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad con tanta suavidad que casi le desesperó.

- Sammy…- murmuró separándose unos segundos del castaño.

Sam le volvió a besar, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar con sus manos el cinturón y los vaqueros, dejándolos hasta la altura de las rodillas de Lucifer. Sam no dejaba de besarle, sus labios contra los del ángel, deslizando su lengua tan sensualmente que Lucifer se estremecía de vez en cuando.

Su polla estaba expuesta, frotándose contra la de Sam, ambas están húmedas por el líquido pre seminal causado por todos los toques y caricias. Lucifer le atrajo con sus brazos una vez más haciendo que el pecho de Sam chocara contra el suyo.

Sam gimió, gimió tan fuerte.

Y unos segundos después, Sam finalmente deshizo el beso, solo dejándolos unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva. Lucifer acarició una de las mejillas del castaño, sin dejar de mirarle - Eres tan hermoso -

- Tú lo eres más, mi estrella de la mañana - le contestó con unos ojos semi abiertos. Sam le besó una vez más, fugazmente antes de recostarse en la cama y abriendo sus piernas.

Lucifer no demoró en saber lo que venía y sin duda lo que más esperaba, rápidamente se deshizo de sus vaqueros, ahora totalmente desnudo. Sam le miró.

- Tienes que prepárame Lucifer, no creo que pueda soportarlo, es mí primera vez con un hombre - le dijo sin ningún pudor, y entonces y por primera vez en toda su vida. La sangre de Nick le recorrió entero, hasta sus orejas principalmente que se calentaron mucho.

- No sé hacerlo Sammy, lo siento…- murmuró.

Era virgen, no como Sam que ya había tenido sexo con mujeres pero nunca con hombres, de todas formas ese pensamiento le reconfortó.

Sam se estiró hasta el velador al lado de la cama y sacó una botellita de color rosada, lubricante con olor a cereza - Con esto tonto - le sonrió, lanzándole el frasco.

Lucifer lo recibió entre sus manos, sin saber muy bien que hacer con el. Elevó su mirada, mirando a Sam nuevamente quien tenía las piernas notablemente abiertas y dejándole ver su entrada, que le pedía a gritos ser abierta y llenada con su miembro.

- Úntatelo en los dedos, entonces mételos - le dijo Sam desde la cama con una voz demasiado sensual para quien era Sam Winchester.

Lucifer lo hizo, apenas abrió el frasco una esencia muy dulce comenzó a inundar la habitación, untó un tanto en tres de sus dedos y dejó el frasco a un lado del colchón, acercándose a Sam y posicionándose entre sus piernas los metió de golpe. Haciendo que Sam gimiera de dolor, Lucifer los retiró al instante – Mierda - murmuró Lucifer

- Eso dolió - se quejó Sam.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Lucifer con lástima pero Sam no estaba enojado, es más, se incorporó acercándose a Lucifer y besándole con suavidad una vez más.

- No pasa nada - dijo con una pequeña risa - Uno a la vez, ¿Bien? - Lucifer asintió con la cabeza.

Sam se recostó una vez más, abriendo sus piernas a Lucifer.

Se detuvo un momento a observar la imagen, Sam recostado en el colchón con sus piernas bien abiertas esperándole, con una expresión tan dulce que ni se la creía. Su miembro solo se erecto aun más.

- Te estoy esperando Lucy - le murmuró Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una leve sonrisa se acercó una vez más, introduciendo con lentitud el dedo del medio aun cubierto con lubricante en el trasero de Sam, este se estremeció con algo de dolor que se tragó para que Lucifer no se retractara. Unos segundos más tarde el dolor se disipó, mientras pequeñas oleadas de placer comenzaban a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.- Otro más –

El miembro de Lucifer no podía más, necesitaba meterse entre esas piernas y embestir, no sabía porque simplemente lo necesitaba. El cuerpo de Nick se lo pedía.

- ¿Lucifer? - le llamó Sam con voz ahogada, demasiado sensual.

En un arranque, Lucifer sacó el dedo del medio y sujeto con sus brazos los muslos de Sam, de golpe metió su polla embistiendo fuertemente contra el castaño haciendo que este se removiera de dolor- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó sin dejar de embestir.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó una vez más Sam sintiendo como Lucifer se introducía con rapidez dentro de él, con algo de dificultad pero alcanzando a tocar sus miembros internos- ¡Me duele! –

Sin embargo, Lucifer se abría camino en el interior de Sam es que no podía controlarse, no podía alejar la necesidad de simplemente hacer suyo a Sam de una vez. - No puedo parar - dijo entrecortadamente a lo que Sam solo volvió a gemir.

En un intentó de acomodarse, Sam elevó sus brazos envolviéndolos en el cuello de Lucifer y aprisionando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de este, Lucifer hace minutos que las había soltado, simplemente para embestir dentro de él.- Eres cruel - gimió otra vez, por fin el dolor estaba disminuyendo y las oleadas volvían.

Lucifer no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, haciendo que una mirada maliciosa cruzara por su rostro - Soy Lucifer, el ángel caído y no importa si tienes mi gracia Sam Winchester, no te dejaré ganar esta guerra y menos ahora que eres mío - le mordió el hombro con sus dientes dando otra embestida.

Sam volvió a gemir, sintiendo como cada vez más la polla de Lucifer se acercaba a su esfínter, causando que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Su propio miembro se frotaba contra el estomago de Lucifer, dándole una ligera sensación de placer en su zona más intima y erógena.- Más… Más… -

Lucifer volvió a encenderse una vez más, con toda la determinación de que su polla tocara el esfínter de Sam y escuchara ese gemido último, profano, por parte de Sam. Siguió embistiendo frenéticamente mientras Sam le acompañaba con sus gemidos- Estás tan apretado por dentro, me cuesta llegar hasta el fondo… -

Sam gimió una vez más - Soy…Virgen -

Lucifer sonrió enormemente, le encantaba este Sammy - Yo también - dando otra estocada dentro de Sam haciendo que gruñera.

- Se te da… bien…tan bien - balbuceó sintiendo como las pequeñas oleadas recorrían todo su cuerpo, golpeándolo y dejándolo a la deriva de la excitación - Ya casi... ya casi -

Lucifer embistió una vez más, está ves decisivamente y tocando el esfínter de Sam de lleno con la punta de su miembro. Sam gritó tan fuerte, su semen terminó derramado sobre el vientre de Lucifer pero este aun no terminaba.

- Solo un poco más…. resiste - le pidió entrecortadamente Lucifer sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía una vez más y soltaba toda su esencia dentro de Sam.

El castaño se estremeció, sintiendo como todo el semen de Lucifer, en realidad de Nick, le llenaba por dentro de sobremanera. Lucifer cayó rendido sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el colchón de la cama. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, rápidas.

- Eso fue tan bueno - le dijo Sam con suavidad dándole un pequeño beso en el labio inferior de Lucifer quien aun estaba dentro de él.

- Lo sé, quiero más - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Sam le gustó. Y entonces, Lucifer le comenzó a comer los labios nuevamente con toda la desesperación de volver a sentir ese placer jamás experimentado.

La noche se hizo larga, probaron nuevas posiciones donde Sam le montó por arriba diciéndole cuan bien se sentía, mientras él solo se podía remover con desesperación por abajo, Sam torturándole con sus nalgas.

Luego en el piso, con una pierna de Sam sobre su hombro y la otra estirada sobre este. Lucifer recorría todo el pecho del castaño con sus manos, retorciendo las tetillas de Sam con todo el morbo del mundo, este solo gemía y se retorcía a su lado.

Unos minutos más tarde en el sofá donde Sam tenía sus pies sobre el borde de este, introduciendo su trasero contra el miembro de Lucifer con todo el placer del mundo, hace horas que había dejado de dolor y donde ahora solo sentía placer.

Todas esas veces Lucifer se corrió dentro de él, tantas veces que cuando volvieron a la cama no se dijeron nada porque estaban demasiado cansados para hablar, además. No es como si Sam fuera a recordarlo al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz solar entraba por la ventana, gruño en voz baja por esta molesta intromisión, solo quería descansar, porque entrañablemente se sentía como si hubiera peleado con demonios, brujas, duendes, fantasmas, ángeles, todo al mismo tiempo, y estaba seguro que solo habían sido algunos demonios.

- ¡Sammy! – el grito de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad.

- Dean – alargando con cansancio las vocales, quería dormir más, recuperar energía.

- Sammy, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Dean zarandeándolo, el castaño comprendió que no iba a ser dejado en paz y abrió sus ojos para ver los de su hermano.

- Claro que estoy bien, solo cansado – volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? – pregunto de nuevo, ¿Qué no podía descansar en paz?

- Los demonios de ayer, luego, espera ¿Gabriel y Balthazar? – quitándose de encima el sueño, levantándose un poco, un dolor le recorrió la espalda baja, trato en disimularlo.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto su hermano aun preocupado.

- No lo recuerdo, solo llegar aquí… y… ¿Cómo me encontraste? – este día se estaba volviendo muy extraño.

- Tengo rastreador infalible, ¿Estas bien? – Sam rodo los ojos por demasiadas preguntas.

- Solo necesito una ducha – murmuro Sam parándose con dificultad.

- Esta bien, te espero afuera – Dean salió dejándole un poco de espacio personal.

Tratando de no causarse más daño a si mismo, empezó a hacerse preguntas existenciales, como por ejemplo; ¿por qué le dolía el trasero?, alto, ¿Por qué tenia mordidas en el pecho?, ¿Qué demonios bajaba por sus piernas?, Oh Dios, ¿Qué había hecho ayer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el humano tenía conflictos de memoria.

Gabriel y Balthazar sacaron la botella de champan, brindado por el gran éxito de su misión.

- Supongo que fue la más épica historia de perder la virginidad, ¿a que si? – dijo Gabriel con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate en sus rodillas.

- Oh si – murmuro Balthazar.

- Aun estoy aquí – dijo Lucifer con tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

- Oh vamos hermano, se feliz, ya no eres virgen – dijo con alegría Gabriel mientras con un chasquido de dedos una copa de champan aparecía frente al diablo.

Lucifer rodo los ojos y todo empezó a prenderse en fuego.

- ¡Otra vez no! – se quejo Gabriel mientras iba a conseguir agua para sus piernas en llamas, y Balthazar, bueno, él hizo la graciosa huida justo a tiempo.

Lucifer volvió a aparecer en su cuartel general, mientras pensaba en la dominación mundial, eliminación de los humanos, y en lo bien que Sam se vería con un collar de cuero.

Sus hermanos acababan de despertar a un monstruo del sexo.

FIN


End file.
